El monstruo domó a la bestia
by Maddo Onna
Summary: Kagura finalmente perdió su control ante la bestia que la domina por dentro. Todos la tratan como si fuera un tigre que se escapó del zoológico y solo Gintoki tiene permitido verla, sin embargo recibe otra ayuda inesperada que le da una opción mejor que la muerte. Dejarse llevar y ser cuidada por gente más fuerte que ella. / Segunda parte nada parecida
1. La elección

**GinTama, y el fanart que usé como foto son propiedad de sus respectivos autores, yo solo estoy haciendo un préstamo literario y de cover image, la historia es totalmente mía alguna similitud con alguna mera coincidencia, más abajo explicaré algunas cosas. Por favor leer con la canción Brothers del Soundtrack de Fullmetal Alchemist, preferible la versión en ruso (original)**

* * *

A aquellos dos Yatos le había llegado la información de que a ella le estaba sucediendo el cambio, algo que ella por tanto tiempo había tratado de evitar.

Con solo dieciséis años la fuerte Kagura había cedido completamente a los instintos salvajes de su sangre guerrera, con mucho miedo todos a su alrededor la habían dejado con la persona más fuerte que encontraron. Gintoki. Ella estaba restringida a la libertad, esta medida había sido tomada por parte del Shinsengumi quienes temían por la seguridad de los ciudadanos de Edo.

¿¡A quién mierda le importaba la seguridad de esos inútiles!? Gritaba con angustia el ex – Joushishi, él era el único que entendía a la extraterrestre, sabía que era llevar esa impotencia y angustia en sus hombros.

Kagura no quería ser como ellos, no quería depender de la sangre de los demás para poder llevar a cabo una vida "tranquila" con su sangre; ella hasta hace un tiempo tenía todas las de ganar contra aquella bestia que yacía en lo más profundo de su cabeza, no iba a ceder ante aquella cosa. Pero era inevitable… todo el mundo se lo dijo. Su padre, él, incluso su mami antes de morir.

 _Una mujer estaba en su lecho de muerte mientras miraba a su pequeña hija de cinco años llorar asiendo su mano contra su mejilla. A esta mujer le resultaba lo peor de la vida abandonar a su pequeña hijita sola en ese mundo tan horrendo para ellos, pero eso era lo que conllevaba ser mujer y tener la sangre Yato; morir a una edad temprana._

* * *

 _-Kagura…_

 _-No, mami, no te voy a dejar y tú tampoco a mí, así que quédate escuchándome un poco más.-Suplicaba la pequeña mientras seguía tarareando una canción que le cantaba Kamui cuando no podía dormir._

 _-Hermosa… lo siento, deberé dejarte sola en esta horrible vida... pero tengo que pedirte algo sumamente difícil…-La voz débil de la mujer pelirosa estaba cada vez más apagada.-No quiero que te dejes llevar por nuestro instinto, tú eres mejor que eso, podrás vivir una vida tranquila y feliz por un tiempo. Conocerás la verdadera felicidad sin tener que dejar llevarte por toda tu fuerza._

 _-Lo haré mami, no seré como Kamui-nii._

 _-Te lo ruego mi princesa, aunque tendrás que caer en algún momento pero vuela lo más alto que puedas mientras puedas._

* * *

Cuando estaba cansada ella podía disfrutar unos minutos de cordura, en los cuales conversaba con su padre adoptivo quien le había dicho que ya se había comunicado con el calvo para que la viniera a buscar. Aunque con ni con súplicas pudo decirle que ella iba a estar mejor para estar con todos nuevamente, que iba a volver a la Yorozuya con su típica sonrisa, pero él le informó que no caería, que ella tenía que pasar todo esto para volver con él. No por la seguridad de Gintoki, sino por la de ella.

Okita Sougo era el único uniformado que se le quiso acercar para sacarla de su trance por unas horas bastante duras, ellos discutían como siempre y se dejaban llevar por los insultos, con él era como si perdiera la noción de que estaba encerrada en una cárcel amarrada de sus extremidades con cadenas de doble refuerzo. Agradecía tener un rival tan digno como era aquel sádico.

Los días pasaban y la condición empeoraba, cada día Gintoki debía tranquilizarla con mayores cosas y Sougo no tenía el permiso para poder verla producto de que la otra noche casi perdió su vida tratando de hablarle. Que deplorante era ver en las peores condiciones a aquella Amanto, todos le tenían miedo a ella y a su "perro guardián" que siempre estaba allí protegiendo de que no pasara nada malo.

Pero. Como todo cuento de hadas se soluciona llega el príncipe para rescatar a la princesa, o más bien llega la monstruo para domar a la bestia. Una noche fría de cerezos en flor en los árboles se le apareció el mismísimo diablo frente a sus ojos, ella sin querer ayuda de esta persona le escupió en la cara.

-¿Así es como tratas a la persona que te va a salvar de tu sufrimiento?-Preguntó él con una cara seria.

Cualquiera que pensara en esa situación se lo imaginaría feliz, cual niño caprichoso había conseguido el helado más caro de la tienda, pero no era así. Él no estaba ahí por compromiso ni por diversión, estaba porque imaginaba que iba a perder a otra mujer por culpa de la sangre.

-¿Qué vas a hacer, matarme?

-Sería la mejor opción, pero no, te llevaré conmigo. Conocerás el placer que se obtiene cuando haces que tu bestia se sienta mejor, ya no serás tú y el instinto. Serás una Yato.

-No me volveré lo que más odio, no seré quien tú crees que debo ser, seré quien quiero ser. ¿¡Me entiendes!?-Gritó con tanta ímpetu que sus cuerdas vocales se desgarraron un poco por hacerlo consiente.

-Shh… no grites, no queremos despertar a tus amados samuráis.

Él sabiendo como provocarla se acercó al cuerpo del samurái más pequeño para poner su mano de forma recta, lista para sacarle el corazón a alguien, los ojos de ella se ensancharon tanto que podían salir a conocer nuevas órbitas, quería apartarlo de Shinpachi pero no podía por aquellas estúpidas cadenas.

-¡Aléjate de ellos, bestia!-Gritó y sintió el mismo dolor punzante en su garganta pero no le dio importancia.

-Mira quién habla de bestias, la que no puede domarse ella misma, la que es tan débil que no puede proteger ni a su nueva familia. Mira las situaciones en las que nos encontramos, hermana.-Se alejó de ellos para acercarse más a ella y tomar su rostro obligándola a que lo mire.

-Cállate, cállate, cállate, vete y déjame sola como lo haces siempre.

-No quieres que me vaya.-Susurró a lo bajo.-Lo que tú quieres es que me quede, que seamos tan felices como lo éramos, que reconstruyamos nuestra vida de pequeños.-Soltó una pequeña risa.-Te propongo algo… hagamos como si nada entre nosotros sucedió, tú te vas conmigo y somos los felices hermanos que éramos, los hijos de Umibozu. Y todos somos felices, te ayudo a llevar contigo a tu bestia y tú me prestas tu fuerza para encontrar enemigos fuertes.

-Prometes que no te acercaras a este planeta.

-Lo prometo.

Lo pensó por unos momentos, era obvio que él no volvería a ser el mismo que antes, pero lo otro estaba segura que la podía ayudar. La oferta sonaba una mierda pero a la vez tentadora, sabía que él no iba a soportar que alguien le hiciera daño a ella por experiencias anteriores y cosas que él obviamente ocultaba.

-Trato.

-Buena chica.

Solo un poco de fuerza basto para que los barrotes se doblaran como si fueran de goma, con gracia le sacó las esposas de sus muñecas y tobillos. Ella cayó directamente al piso para que Kamui la tomara en brazos y saliera de ahí con ella prácticamente rota.

* * *

 **Hey! Aquí yo nuevamente con un nuevo One-Shot de mi fandom favorito. Eh... no es un fluff en todo su esplendor ni menos mi intención fue sacar risas, solo quiero decirles que con lo extraña que soy disfruto haciendo este tipo de fanfics. Éste esta inspirado en un fanfic muuuy antiguo de mis años de principiante en esta página que se llama 'Vínculos Rotos', igualmente es de Kamui con Kagura solo que un poco más duro que este. Bueno, espero que les haya gustado y si no, pues díganmelo para tomar su opinión.**

 **Y no se acostumbren tanto a tenerme por aquí tan seguido, porque de un día a otro podré subir de otro anime o incluso desaparecer místicamente.**

 **Nos leemos en un próximo fic que espero que sea un Two-Shot.**


	2. El resultado

Si crías cuervos te sacaran los ojos, a menos que seas un Yato.

La actual capitana caminaba en dirección a sus aposentos para poder finalmente descansar todo lo que ella quería luego de una mañana asquerosa leyendo papeles de trabajos que eran realmente asquerosos ante sus ojos, pero era el tipo de cosas que hacía la organización en la que actualmente trabajaba. Al final de cada trabajo siempre se preguntaba porque no se iba a otro lugar a trabajar pero… ¿quién aceptaría a semejante monstruo?

Aquella habitación de gran ventanal que mostraba el espacio recordaba en la inmensa locura en la que estaba pero prefería callar sus pensamientos y ponerse a dormir de una vez para que cuando llegara él no la molestara tanto como siempre.

Recordó como había llegado ahí, cuando vieron a la mocosa que había terminado con la vida de varios de sus compañeros quisieron netamente matarla pero el hombre a su lado daba más miedo que enfrentarse al Umibozu y al antiguo Rey de la Noche. Ella se encontraba entre los dos mayores para que no se le ocurriera nada loco a ella ni a su bestia interna.

 _Dio un paso al frente para seguir el camino que seguía el idiota de su hermano pero no le gusto para nada la mirada de desprecio que tenían cada uno de los integrantes de esa organización criminal, bah… como si a ella le gustara estar ahí rodeada de idiotas que no tenían ni la mitad del cerebro que tenía Gin-chan (que si era una escaza cantidad)._

 _Pero uno fue el valiente de decir lo que quería, se acercó a ella tomándola de un mechón de cabello la levanto como si solo fuera un trozo de madera seca de un bosque._

 _-¿Qué hace esta mujer aquí, capitán?-Ella con arrogancia y la fuerza que le estaba dando su bestia quebró la muñeca fácilmente para bajar._

 _-Oi yo no estoy feliz de estar aquí y no me trates como si fuera una cucaracha._

 _Todos se le quedaron viendo con desprecio e impresión por su muestra de valentía, pero ella ni se inmutó y siguió caminando a paso tranquilo con su hermano delante de ella. En su mente se regañaba porque cada segundo que pasaba con Kamui más se parecía a él._

La puerta de la habitación se abrió de repente y ella maldijo a lo bajo por no poder haber conciliado el sueño rápido, apretó sus puños con fuerza e intensidad hasta el momento en que sitió que las uñas traspasaban su piel.

El sucio colchón se hundió al peso de otra persona a su lado, pero no duro tanto tiempo cuando en el mismo lado en el que se encontraba ella llegó a mayor profundidad.

-Eres un grano en el culo, vete a dormir a otro lado.-Murmuró ella con sus labios apretados en la cama.

-No quiero.-Respondió de manera fuerte.

Se acercó al cuello de la chica debajo de él para besarle un poco de carne que estaba a la vista acerco sus boca a ese lugar y al parecer el cuerpo de ella reaccionó de buena forma a su cálido aliento, porque los pequeños bellos se erizaron él sonrió con gracia para proseguir a lo que quería hacer, besó la nuca con ansía y desespero como si no lo hubiera hecho en bastantes años (cosa extraña porque era rutina de tarde y noche).

Continuó pero en otros lugares, se encontraba moviendo el cabello de Kagura a su antojo para dejarle saber que era lo que realmente él quería, pero al parecer a su mujer no le daba ni la menor importancia ya que seguía bajo él tratando de tomar camino a los brazos de Morfeo. De un momento a otro ese deseo de dormir desapareció de su mente para darse vuelta rápido y quedar encima de él mirándolo con deseo y lujuria.

-Eres un muy mal hombre, Bakamui.-Dijo mirándolo con suficiencia para llegar a los labios de él y poseerlos como siempre lo hacía.

Si pensaban que los besos húmedos que repartía el mayor por la nuca de ella eran hambrientos cuando se besaban los labios era una especie de quien come más del otro, ambos jugaban con sus labios tirándoselos o simples mordiscos suaves que algunas veces no había sentido de sutileza y los dejaban sangrando, cosas comunes candentes para ellos. Cuando Kamui se disponía a arrancar el cheongsam del delgado cuerpo frente a él la puerta se volvió a abrir solo que de par en par.

-¡Papá! ¡Mami! ¡Abuto-san dio a Kazuma muuuuuucha comida y creo que gomitaré!-Dijo animosa una cabeza rosa a los pies de la cama.

Kamui en estos momentos estaba maldiciendo por no haber tenido condones aquella vez en la que engendraron a Kazuma pero con tanta credibilidad que su cerebro omitió los gritos de su hijo de tres años por unos segundos pero volvió aparecer ahí.

La joven madre salió de su posición para abrocharse nuevamente el cheongsam y darle una sonrisa a su primogénito que la miraba con admiración, para él su mami era mucho mejor que su papi, porque mami siempre le permitía dormir con ellos.

-Kazu-chan ven aquí y mami te sobará la pancita.-Ella sacó a relucir su tono mimoso de madre para agacharse y quedar unos centímetros más alta que el infante.

-Gasha mami, ti amo.-Murmuró entre risa para abrazar a su madre.

-¡Kazuma a entrenar!-Dijo Kamui severo para tomar de la pequeña trenza a su hijo y caminar.

-Quieto ahí y suelta a mi hijo.-La voz que imponía respeto en ella salió.

-Nuestro hijo.-Corrigió él.

-Suelta a Kazuma, Kamui.-Volvió a amenazar.

-Nunca hacemos _eso_ por culpa del mocoso, soy hombre y necesito de tus encantos de mujer para satisfacerme.

-Te recuerdo que gracias a _eso_ salió _esto_.-Miró a su pequeño que intentaba zafarse del agarre de su padre.

Él pelirrosa mayor bufó para tomar de un pie a su hijo y cargarlo hasta estar bien lejos de su mami, él mismo le iba a enseñar a su pequeño que en ciertos horarios no debía interrumpir las actividades de papi y mami, aunque le costara debería colocarse los pantalones y enfrentar a los problemas que acechaban en su humilde nave (que de humilde tenía poco y nada). ¿Y quién se imaginara de que un día su pequeño mocoso entrara a la habitación para encontrar a sus padres teniendo relaciones sexuales como los conejos nocturnos que son? No creía en dioses humanos pero rezaba a ellos para que le entregaran la fuerza suficiente para tener la _charla_ con su pequeño de tres años.

Abuto que curiosamente miraba por la puerta hacia el pasillo vio cómo su capitán llevaba a su hijo con una cara seria que nadie se la podría creer mientras que el mocoso jugaba animosamente con el pelo de su padre sin importarle la situación. Por la mente del segundo al mando pasó la edad del mocoso y a lo que haría su capitán porque cara de entrenarlo no tenía.

En una sala vacía los dos cuerpos estaban presentes ambos frente a frente y uno jugaba con sus dedos y el otro pensaba en que decirle a su mini yo.

-Bien… Kazu-kun.-Habló y fue ignorado, una vena se marcó.-Kazu-kun.-Nuevamente, y más sangre.-Kazuma-kun.-¿Tengo que repetirlo?-Kazuma.-…-¡Kazuma mamá está preparando pollo!

Y finalmente su dignidad como padre quedo en las primeras semanas de nacido de Kazuma, o conocido por Kamui: la época en que los hijos respetaban a sus padres. Vamos… él no fue el hijo del año ni su padre tampoco, pero Kamui era mejor padre para Kazuma que en los diez años que había vivido con el Umibōzu incluso Kagura se lo había dicho y si Kagura se lo dijo era porque era mucho mejor padre.

-Kazuma tengo que hablar contigo un tema de padre a hijo.

-¿Tradiciones de _can_?-Preguntó confiado.

-No, algo más terrenal.-Tomó aire suficiente y soltó.-Veras… cuando los papás se aman mucho el papá le da muchos besos a la mamá y ella también lo hace, entonces cuando ya llegan a un punto máximo cuando los besos ya no los satisfacen… eh… cómo te lo explico… como cuando ya no te sientes bien golpeando, así; bien ahí ellos comienzan a tocarse, luego de un rato el papá penetra con su pene a la mamá, y bueno… eso es en resumen, eso es lo que hacemos con mami cuando estamos solos así que no queremos que te… eh… ¿quedes impactado? Sí eso, así que tienes que tocar la puerta y si no te responden irte.

-Mami ya me había contado como se hacen los bebés.-Respondió infantilmente.

Los ojos de Kamui estaban desorbitados, sus puños temblaba, sus ojos cerrados por la impaciencia, y que decir de su sonrisa fingida.

-Kazuma tápate los oídos.-Le dijo gentil, a lo que él niño obedeció en la acción.-¡IMOUTO-CHAN!

Y Desde ese día Kazuma no entró en la habitación de sus padres sin llamar, Kamui no veía a su hijo como un niño desentendido y Kagura no tenía más secretos con su hijo ya que su "esposo" se le zafaban las cosas. Por eso, si crías cuervos te sacaran los ojos a menos que seas un Yato, pero al más fuerte de ellos no le resultó este dicho.

* * *

 **Bien, ustedes querían continuaciones ¡AQUÍ TIENEN UNA! Y la vengo pensando desde ayer y luego de tres borradores a mano y cinco archivos borrados en mi pc tenemos el resultado de un bonito y "chistoso" fanfic. No es algo común en mi que escriba algo tan ¿entretenido? (al menos me reí escribiéndolo) ¿dinámico? Porque suelo escribir angustiosos o dolorosos así que como siempre no se acostumbren a las cosas que yo se que son raras en mí. Bien espero que lo disfruten tanto como yo y puedan reír un poco con Kazuma.**

 **MINI HISTORIA DE MADDO-SAN.**

 **-bajo, bajo, bajo por página de nombres-  
**

 **¿Qué nombre debe ser para el hijo de Kamui y Kagura? Debe ser con Ka... pero -Aparece el nombre "Kamui" y dos más abajo Kazuma"- No tiene el mismo Kanji... pero meh... hablamos español y no me pondré a ver la escritura.**

 **Fin.**

 **El dicho que use para el título es un dicho muuuuuuuy común en mi país solo que es así: "Cría cuervos y te sacaran los ojos" y significa (para quién no entendió) que uno recibe lo que cosecha. (sí lo hice con otro y fin)**

 **Hasta la próxima.**


End file.
